Dillon's Damsel
by WhoJackman
Summary: Tim's moved in and finds himself begrudgingly Julie's Protector and White Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Dillon's Damsel**

Tim was seated in the caf his gaze perusing the many chicks that he could score. So little time, so many options. He was bored, hence the Neanderthal talk. The offerings here were all so same same and he wasn't sure he could actually be bothered with any of them. He was living with the Taylors, which was his first ever family experience and he was loving every second of it. He had the gruff dad, the hovering mom with the smart mouth, an ugly-cute baby sister, a crazy aunt and well Julie. She really didn't fit into any clichéd criteria. She was just The Jules. A completely undefinable presence, a little sister of sorts but in truth he didn't think of her that way.

They were becoming friends slowly. They really have had very little to do with one another before he moved in with the Taylors. Julie was clearly not happy about it initially basically ignoring him at first. He saw first hand how she was sometimes shoved to the side when Gracie or Shelley issues came to the fore. He'd made the effort to talk to her more often and they had established a mutually removed sort-of friendship. It was weird spending time with someone who had only crossed his mind as the Coach's daughter or Matt's virgin girlfriend, now she was a real person to him and he was feeling distinctly protective of her. How very like a big brother he was becoming.

Tim looked out for her, not that she knew it. It was nice to look after someone but when he noticed something going on with that teacher Barnett, he realised that looking out for someone could be tricky too. He found himself looking for her in the cafeteria just so he knew where she was and that she was okay. He realised that they shared a couple of classes, he realised he really hadn't recognised her presence in his sphere at all. Wait that wasn't true, he had made that really poor joke about Matt and Julie at the roast last year. His mouth scrunched in dismay just thinking about it, he was such an ass. Especially since this girl had taken to helping him out with the work and making deadlines. It was slightly less horrific doing homework and assignments when someone was there explaining things and helping you out. He was making some progress with his grades and that was all due to Jules.

He had never really thought about girls and how they felt. He had just done what he wanted to do regardless. He had hurt Tyra by acting that way and Lyla and Street too. He had thought that had he had a sister he might be significantly better at it, or a Mom. Living with Mrs Taylor, Julie and Shelley gave him a whole new appreciation of the myriad of emotions a chick could go through in a mini-second. He got better at reading their body language and expressions just to know when to leave the room before he got drawn into an argument or worse, girl talk. For instance he knew that Tami would talk slower when she was 'in the mood' for some Coach-goodness and that there was a telltale scrunch in Jules' nose when she wasn't happy about something. And Shelly, well Shelly was obvious about everything, he didn't have to mind read jack!

So Julie was his "sister" he guessed and he felt it was his responsibility to watch out for her, whether lecherous English teachers or undersized turds. Tami had actually handled the former so he really hadn't needed to do anything there. He had fantasised about entering that room, pulling the guy up by his collar and pin him against the wall. Maybe voice a threat like – _if I see you look at her I will tear you a new one_. He had thought about it and then seen Tami in action. Barnett would have gotten off easier with him. He didn't mind looking out for her, he felt that the Coach would expect it of him and he didn't want to piss off the Coach.

He really liked it at the Taylor house. Living there in an average family home where the bathroom smelled delicious and dinner was always on time was a luxury for him. A place where he could play ping pong with the Coach and allow himself to think a little about what it would be like to have a dad who wasn't an alcoholic or hustler. It was a place where he was welcomed. Hell even the baby liked him! Sure the kid was a bit interesting looking but she was cute as all heck. Shelly had been looking after her during the day while Tami worked and they all helped out when they got home. Tim hadn't had anything to do with babies ever in his life yet these people trusted him to look after her. The trust boggled him.

Sure he liked it at the Taylor house but there were things that bugged him too. Like cleaning up before dinner. The Coach and his smelly socks, dude they were ripe and the man would walk around in them like he didn't notice. Tami annoyed him too when she interrupted ping pong, sure it had been the middle of the night but c'mon they were just having some fun. He was sure that Gracie deliberately did the worst of her ah soiling when he was about to change her diaper, there was no way that kid didn't see him coming and maximise her output, there was simply no way. Shelley would look at him all the time and he just wanted to tell her to back off but then he had fun flirting with her too. She could lay off on the fat remarks to Gracie though – he'd told her that it could have long term affects and she'd seemed to have taken it under consideration. And Jules was quite possibly the worst. Granted he had never lived with chicks before but he seriously found her hair everywhere. Clumps in the carpet, strands in the shower and sometimes even on his own clothes. How did the girl have any hair on her head if she was shedding that much? Seriously he wanted an answer to that. She also nagged him. About his homework and his assignments she was the worst, always asked him where he was at and constantly pushing him to try more. Obviously getting better grades was going to involve her doing his head in 'cause he really couldn't deal anymore. The hair and the nagging had to stop.

Tim knew something was up when he saw Jules in the corridor at school. Some ass was leaning against the lockers and trying to impress her. She looked thoroughly unimpressed but the guy was continuing to talk. Tim wondered why the guy wouldn't detect the signals and go already. Jules spotted him and was asking with her eyes for him to come and do something. He didn't know how he was able to interpret that look but he had. He walked up to them, Jules turned on a smile and the ass turned around.

"Hey Rig..." the ass started.

"Na-uh, move along Sparky," Tim didn't give him a chance to say anything. The ass looked at Jules who raised her eyebrows at him and then back to Tim who turned a threatening glance on. The ass scampered on his way without a glance back.

"You had yourself a real winner there Jules," he said to her as he tracked the ass' movements away.

"Well thanks - they can't all be keepers like you Tim," she snarked and stormed off. Thanks for nothing he thought and made his way to class. Girls were truly strange.

**AN – This fanfic is for Jodi, who gave me some parameters for her ideal story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 2**

So Jules had taken to thumping him in the arm anytime he did something that she deemed to be annoying, stupid or whatever passed her fancy. For a little girl she packed a freaking punch. Not that he would mention this to anyone on the pain of death, but he thought he saw a shadow of bruise developing and he wasn't surprised that when her fist connected with his upper arm it usually hurt like the bejesus.

The teacher, Barnett, had been hustled off due to his probable and justifiable fear of the Coach or more Tami Taylor. Tim was happy to see the back of him, what a loser. Julie wasn't all that thrilled about it though and the tension between her and her mom was continuing to be strained. He had to admit that his presence hadn't really helped much. Tami seemed convinced that he would take advantage of the situation with either Julie or Shelley but neither held all that much appeal. He knew with a certainty that he would face a pummelling or regret it for his entirety with either of the women. Women were too much trouble and he knew he had learnt his lesson on that count already.

/-/-/

It was a rainy afternoon when Shelley had dumped Gracie on him. He protested and all but he truly didn't mind although no one watching him would know, or he hoped they wouldn't. She had a weird white blobby face and really big eyes that looked like they had no lids. Sort of like a stunned, expressionless Gollum from Lord of the Rings. He snuck a peek for Shelley, lifted Gracie up in front of his head and said

"My precious," in a Gollum-like hissing whisper. He was pretty happy that together, he and Gracie could make a half decent Gollum impersonator. He tried something else "Master betrayed us. Wicked, tricksey, false. We ought to wring his filthy little neck. Kill him. Kill him." It probably wasn't all that appropriate for a baby but it sure made her giggle. He turned her around and she was still giggling/burbling on her spit and in that moment she looked quite cute. She reached out for him and grabbed his hair in her pudgy little fists and yanked. 

"Owww. Well Gracie, that's something you and your sister definitely have in common, a strong fist." She continued to giggle bringing a clump of his hair towards her mouth. He really didn't think that was a good idea, a baby couldn't ingest that much grease and survive, he was sure of it. He pulled her back from his head and rested her on his knee, bobbing it up and down. She seemed to like that making squeals and hiccups every now and then. The rain continued to pour down in buckets and the sound seemed to calm Gracie, so much so that she ended up falling asleep on his chest. The sound of the rain on the roof and the rise and fall of his chest lulling her into beddy bye land. He kissed her on the forehead, she sure was small, and she smelled like powder which wasn't all that bad. Shelley walked in and picked Gracie up gently, transplanting her to the crib.

Shelley comes back into the room a finger gesturing for him to keep his voice down.

"We are out of formula," he looked at her trying to express _what the hell do you want me to do_ in one look. Why can't chicks just say what they want? She fluttered around a bit more in a panic and he realise this way her way of getting him to go out and get some. He grabbed a tin so he knew which one to get and rushed out the door into the rain. He heard something along the line of –

"Aunt Shelly's boobies aren't going to do the trick" as he left that house and he groaned. She really was a head case. Julie came up the drive with that Lois chick, running towards the house and he decides to be a gentleman. For possibly the first time ever.

"Need anything from the store," he couldn't really hear her answer through the rain and the next thing he know he had Julie Taylor sitting beside him in the cab of his truck. Tim's truck suddenly, for the first time in his car-owning life, became way too small. The rain is pelting the truck and it took all his concentration to keep on the road.

Jules breaks through the sound of the rain thudding on the window with her nervous voice.

"Are you going to the dance this weekend?" he couldn't help make an expression like she is mental.

"No."

"No I am not either, it'll probably be lame, right?" he sensed that she wanted him to convince him otherwise but he wasn't good at lying. Dances were like the worst form of torture, he wouldn't recommend it to Voodoo let alone Jules. He begrudging decides to try and converse with her

"So did Matt break up with that cheerleader?" he wanted to thump his forehead. He realised he could be dense but she just broke up with the guy. That's like Stupid Question #101.

Jules stammers "I don't really talk to Matt," and the conversation ceases to exist. The sound of rain fills in the silence and he is glad for it. Tim fought the urge to say something comforting or reassuring, he clearly wasn't any good at it. It was best to stay silent, less trouble that way.

/-/-/

Tim pulls up at the store, the rain receding and the sky cloudy. Jules and Tim enter the store but he feels a draw to the sky wondering if the tornado might be nearby. Walking through the product ridden aisles to the baby stuff he hears himself ask some really inane question about baby teeth. Why does he freaking bother? Dumb ass, aisle two. He walks a little behind her admiring her long blonde hair, the hair he reminds himself that he finds everywhere and finds gross. Especially when they peak out from the shower drain eww.

On the television a tornado warning sounds and he gets chills down his sodden spine, this could be bad, real bad. Glancing out the windows of the store he spots a tornado making its way toward the town and wonders what the hell he's supposed to do. The shopkeeper is motioning people away from the windows and Julie is standing there, frozen. He grabs her, not too gently and pulls her into a spot by the wall that might protect them. He looks up and sees a whole range of pointy, sharp things and curses his stupidity again. Great Tim! He's never felt so scared in his entire life but knows that he had to do something to protect her. He pushes her down, kneels behind her and wraps his arms around her. The force of the tornado is intense and he hears the glass shatter as the tornado blows through. He brings his head down atop of hers to shield her further with his body. He does not, for one second, let go of Julie. He feels her breathing grow shallower and rapid from where his chest is pressed up against her back, she's panicking. So was he. But it's his duty to ensure she is safe. Coach would kill him if anything happened, it would be the last time he takes Julie anywhere, he was sure of that. 

Crouching there in that position with his arms wrapped around her he realised that she was a girl for the first time. She smelled like one, fresh and citrusy. She felt like one, warm and soft in the right places. She looked like one. Why had she been immune to the Riggins glance then? He wondered about that as he held her body against his in a protective, non-sexual big brotherly way. That was it? He had been settling in a big brother type and so she'd become invisible but now she wasn't. He groaned, how the hell was he going to keep the Riggins charm 'turned off' in her house now? He redirects his thought again to her safety and realises that her small hand is wrapped around his forearm. It felt like it belonged there. Tim cursed himself again, he was turning into a freaking chick.

**AN – Okay I am having issues with the tone but I hope you are enjoying the update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 3**

So after much internal deliberation Tim decided to man up and move on from his girly thoughts about Jules. There would be no more thinking about what she smelled like more in the citrus family and no more glances at her curves. He would straighten up and go Jules cold turkey, he was living with her family for goodness sakes and her father could slaughter him with his gaze and his pinkie if needs be.

Jules continued to hit him and it didn't hurt anymore, since the tornado she'd been taking it easy on him. Interestingly she had never mentioned it, not once. And there he was thinking chicks would use the opportunity to fawn over him and call him a hero. But there was nothing and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. His ego might have actually have taken a ding. She had said thanks when he had untangled himself from around her body and assisted her up and that had been the end of it, like nothing happened. Not to sound girly, but what had she been thinking about in that long moment on the floor as physically close as they had been? He shook his head trying to rid his mind of Jules orientated thoughts, enough already. Time to beat some heads.

/-/-/

Training was a bitch straight up. The Coach worked their asses off and Tim wasn't all that appreciative but he shut up and suffered through it. He wasn't the most verbal person in the world and so the Coach would leave him alone. At their house though it was more difficult the Taylor's would talk constantly, it would give him headaches. At home Billy and he could not talk for hours quite comfortably but in his new home there were mouths chattering 24/7. When the adults were quiet Gracie would step into the breach with her god forsaken wailing. It had taken him awhile to realise he actually liked the hustle and bustle of their house, _his new home_. He liked the chaos and the noise and especially the love he could feel. Tim realised that he had been missing out on a lot and hadn't realised for so long because you don't miss what you have never had. He sighed at the Coach bellowed at them some more and he got back to it.

/-/-/

That night Tim took Jules to the barbecue joint to get away from the hubbub that was the Shelley/Tami relationship. They had been at each other all day and truthfully Jules and he just needed to get out of that small house for awhile. They were seated in a booth and he couldn't resist looking over the table and looking at her. How had this chick with beautiful (shedding) hair, melting eyes and a cute, freckly nose escaped his notice? They were sitting there doing homework, she had him doing it again, and he was freaking sick of it already. She didn't even have to nag him or threaten him with physical violence anymore, he'd just to do it. What was happening to him? He returns his attention to the work and grumbles under his breath about how hard calculus is and Jules shoots him an exasperated nose wrinkle. That damned nose! He sighs and gets back into the stupid ass maths.

After awhile he purposefully derails her from the homework and gets a conversation going. He ensures he keeps to safe subjects like The Office and Gracie, he considers mentioning Gracie's similarity to Gollum but thinks better at the last minute. Jules talks to him and laughs but she really doesn't give him any indication that she sees him as a big brother type at all. Disappointing, this girl was doing some major damage to his self-image. She takes a sip of her milkshake and he is mesmerised. Her pouty lips surround the straw and it's all he can do to ask her to give him a break. And then in a flash the attention she was training on him is gone, literally out the window. He swears...internally of course and gets back to his maths.

He's a little shocked when she rapidly starts packing up her books, mumbling something about-

"You wanna go somewhere else?" he has no freaking idea what is happening, things were going well. Did he smell? He was tempted to smell his pits and thought better. And then it clicked. Matt walks in with that saucy mamacita, she sure is hot and they all just stand there looking at one another. It's beyond awkward and he has no idea what to do. Normally he'd say something rude but in front of Jules that's not really a great option, his arm would definitely pay later on. 

Tim looks critically at Matt. For the first time since he's known QB1 he looks at him as a potential boyfriend rather than as a quarterback. Tim decides that he is lacking, he obviously wasn't doing something right by Jules. Or maybe he didn't challenge her enough? Either way it didn't take a genius to figure out she was upset, granted it took him awhile but he never claimed to be a genius either. Matt brushes Jules off and he fights the urge to grimace, he feels for her. He assumes being confronted with the new hot girlfriend isn't easy and she wasn't doing a great job at appearing indifferent. Jules storms out the store and he has no choice but the follow her, she can't get home without the keys!

/-/-/

Jules doesn't speak the entire drive home or the rest of the night. It concerns him. She's still hung up on the quarterback. Been there, done that. Never, never again.

/-/-/

"So what do you want for dinner before the dance?" Tami Taylor asks as all the members of the household flitter around the kitchen. Jules looks at him pleading for him to take the fall on this one. It's peculiar as she actually wants to go, he knows girls like the ruffles and crap. He stands there in silence and she tosses him a disgruntled look and he knows his arm is going to pain him something fierce later.

"We're not going." They say it simultaneously and look at each other in shock. They had answered for each other, weird. The Coach says something about lasagne and nobody cares, including it seems Tami.

"Well then we'll just go out to eat,' Mrs Coach sounds a little pissy and the Coach mentions lasagne again. Tim shakes his head, sometimes that man is a freaking imbecile.

"Wanna go to school now?" Tim's never been so relived for an exit opening in his life. He struggles with the need to watch the seat of her pants as she exits the room. Girl is built!

**AN – **Michael Ausiello is hosting a panel of FNL cast at the Paley Festival on Wednesday. He is taking questions at his email account All we have to do to possibly get our question asked is to write 'Paley FNL Q' in the subject line and ask away. I thought maybe we could all ask about the possibility of Tulie occurring. What do you think? Let's unite at the Tulie Fans of 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 4**

So there was this party right at the end of Barnes Drive in some little decrepit house owned by some random junior's family. Tim went with the full intention of getting smashed but Tami had roped him into taking both Julie and Lois to the party. So much for cold turkeying Julie, and he scored the freaking annoying best friend in the deal too. She giggled the entire drive and wasn't able to string two sentences together for the life of her, the additional snorting crossed the line though. Julie sat next to him but their eyes met in the review mirror and she rolled her eyes clearly more accepting of Lois' peculiarities. He pulled up nearby and separated immediately from the two, striding forward with excessive speed in an attempt to ditch them. Sure it was childish but he never claimed to be in possession of one iota of maturity.

It was a few hours later that he came across Julie. He'd been trying to avoid her, preferring to hang out the back with the team chugging beer and laughing at each other's stupid stunts. It was well into the third hour when it occurred to him that watching a freshman guzzle beer partially naked while upside down was not all that amusing and that he better see what Jules was up to. Grabbing a cup he filled it with beer and started casually perusing the party keeping an eagle eye out for her. He was walking through the kitchen when he spotted the problem immediately. Some long eyelashes purdy boy had manoeuvred his way next to her on the couch and was nuzzling her neck like it was a keg. Tim's hand contracted into a fist.

Tim looked at Jules, she was completely inebriated and he held back the surprise he was feeling. He shouldn't be all that shocked as her home was full of sibling drama, she was conveniently overlooked a majority of the time and Matt had a new girlfriend. He used alcohol as a coping mechanism, he should be more acception of her choice yet it didn't sit well with him. And then there was Mascara Boy. Getting drunk must have sounded like an awesome option to Jules and this dick was probably pouring drinks down her throat hadn't helped matters. Tim felt pure adrenaline rush through his body and he swore he saw red flash before his eyes, yep he was really pissed off. Dick was gonna pay. 

Jules were talking pure crap "I gotta bring yarn art home to Mom. Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" 

"Jules, its time to go,"

"Na-uh," she slurs at him and he realises he is going to have to take another approach.

"I'm going to get a beer, want a beer?" she perked right up at that and he gestured for the dick to come with him like they are going to get her more beers. Tim resists the temptation to snort, as if.

"How it's going over there?" he played it cool luring the dick into his trap. 

The dick smiles at him thinking he's having a guy moment with the biggest man whore this side of the Mississippi. "I'm like one beer away from getting laid." 

Okay that's it, Tim thought feeling the need to snap the dick's neck and attach it to some pike somewhere. They were both looking at Julie and she giggled and did some weird back press this against the couch. She looked like a cat pleasuring itself up against a scratching pole, the dick smirked. Tim growled on the inside.

"Well done dude," congratulating the kid was fun, it would be great to see his expression change once he realised Tim was going to string him up by the balls. He leaned in and changed his tone.

"If you ever, ever look at her again -- at school, anytime --I swear to God, I'll end you." It could have sounded like an idle threat but he meant every word and the dick knew it. Mascara Boy gulped, nodded a couple of times and regretfully looked at Julie. He scampered off with no delay and Tim turned his attention to Jules, how was he supposed to get her home without her hounds of hell parentals catching her drunk? He sighed and murmured

"Another winner Jules, another winner". He really wasn't cut out for this crap.

/-/-/

It took a Herculean effort to get her sloshed ass out of that house. He tried coaxing her up and even bribery but in the end he had to toss her over his shoulder fireman style. Then he was stuck with her actual ass right in her face while her lovely mouth spoke into his back tickling his skin through his shirt. It was tempting, real tempting. By the time he got her to the house she was more coherent, well maybe less annoying was the best description. He held her tight next to him as they entered the dark house, carrying her rather than supporting her. She was murmuring all sorts of crap about smelling nice and Shelley wanting him. He didn't really care it was all he could do to minimise her noise and not think about her body pressed up against his. He managed to get her into her room and flopped her on the bed without any finesse. He looked over his shoulder looking out for interlopers who would bust his chops and most probably his ass.

Jules lay inert on the bed still murmuring some nonsense that only she would understand in her alcohol sodden state. He bent over and started untying her shoelaces knowing he should leave her there but the need to touch her and save her from shoe sleep was overwhelming. 

"The world's spinning," she slurs. Normally a statement like that would make him chuckle but the danger rating on this situation made that impossible. 

"Keep your eyes open," he suggested and keeps his attention on her shoes. Jules looks all squished even with her hands waving above her so he decides to shift her up onto her pillows. It amazes him that she can be three sheets to the wind and still be cute as all heck. Her nose twitches and he's tempted. Tim leans into her body, her arms wrapping around his neck preparing to move her up. She doesn't let him go once he succeeded and he is tempted beyond to belief to capitalise on this moment. To capture her lips with his own, to taste her sweetness, to feel her body beneath his own. He looked into her glassy eyes. Tim realises he may be a cad but not that much of one. He sighs and tries to move away, she doesn't let go. For a split second he tells himself that she means to kiss him but she doesn't. 

A sound warns him that they are no longer the only people in the room. He turns and sees Coach enters the room and in one sweeping gaze he assesses the situation as all kinds of wrong. The Coach's eyes are ablaze and Tim feels his legs lose some of their strength. He disentangles Julie's arms from his neck and he straightens himself. He immediately tries to explain himself-

"It's not what it looks like," but Coach is committed to ballistic mode not, wanting to hear anything he has to say.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut your mouth," the Coach speaks through a clenched jaw and teeth and Tim knows he's done Texas style. "Get your stuff and get out of the house right now." Tim knows there is no point arguing, there is no reason left in the man that he played ping pong with. The trust is gone in a single, misinterpreted moment. Allowing himself one forlorn look back at Jules and at the scary, angry eyed man standing in the Coach's place Tim grabbed his stuff and exited the house. As he sat in his truck he realised three things – 1) he was homeless, 2) the Coach was done with him and 3) he liked Jules. He _liked_ Jules Taylor. The Jules Taylor who's dad now had a major target on his back and his ass in a sling. 

**AN – I am ecstatic that so many of you are enjoying this and that so many people are signing up for alerts. I am enjoying the return to writing the Tim POV! Keep reviewing my friends and remember to send in those Paley Festival FNL Panel Tulie questions that I told you guys about yesterday (18/03/08).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 5**

Okay he admitted it, he, Tim Riggins missed the Taylor's. He missed the new coffee maker, the porn, his missed bouncing Gracie on his knee, playing ping pong with Coach, having Tami alternatively fuss and complain about him and Jules. He didn't miss Shelley looking at him like he was a long, cool drink of water on a hot day though. He had nowhere to go. No options. The weight room was his only choice and the towel made an exceptionally poor towel. Coach had found him in there of course and he lost that refuge as well. He takes it all silently knowing in the far reaches of his mind that he deserves it on some level. Kharma was a bitch and she sure knew how to make her slap hurt.

He couldn't be mad at the Coach or at Julie. The Coach had made a snap estimation at what was occurring in Jules' room and with Tim's reputation he really couldn't get mad at his guess. Years of being an undiscerning man whore had come back to chomp him on his ass. The Coach had just assumed that the guy he'd taken into his home was taking advantage of his daughter. Tim had to admit that it hurt to think the Coach thought that. He really couldn't blame Julie, she was too drunk to comprehend what was happening and defend him. And it wasn't as if she had planned it. She probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning anyway. Which was probably better, thinking about what may have happened if that Mascara Boy had gotten his way with her was better off everyone's minds. Anyway, Coach had been too pissed off at him to realise that his little girl was actually pissed. He didn't expect her to say anything anyway. Self-preservation was always a better choice over defending a Riggins, you only ended up getting burnt if you chose the latter. Worst of all was the thought that he wasn't just lusting after Jules, _he liked her_ and now her father hated him. Thought he was the scum beneath the crap beneath the shit, he was nothing. There was no possibility of having Jules in his life, ever, and he'd have to accept that and move on. Probably to the next rally girl which suddenly didn't sound all that attractive.

/-/-/

Tim was back in the Riggins home and he was glad, but it wasn't the Taylors. But he could grab a beer from the fridge without any fuss from a house load of chicks squealing about him being underage. He had seen neither hide nor hair of Jules in a couple of days and he sensed she was avoiding him. Whether though embarrassment or guilt he was unsure. What he was sure of was that she hadn't come clean with her dad, not that he expected her to. If she had he would have had Eric Taylor apologise to him by now, the man's honour not allowing him to let it go. He sighed.

He heard the knock on the door and was surprised to see Jules standing there on his doorstop. She clearly was there without permission and he recoiled at that thought of the further grief that was to be assigned to him at practise tomorrow. She stood there - the light from the porch creating a kinda halo around her head, her blonde hair shining and her eyes full of remorse.

"Tim, I want to apologise for the night...at the party," she wanted him to take over, save her from having to say it but he was over being her white knight. "I am real sorry that I haven't told Dad the truth but..." she trailed off knowing that there was really no excuse than selfishness. Or having the Coach's anger directed at her. He could understand her choice, the man was freaking scary.

"Jules, its okay," he kept it simple not wanting to elaborate. Talking would get him into trouble, he might say things he shouldn't about how her chin fascinates him whether poised stubbornly or trembling like now. That no sixteen year old should be built like her, that he misses her and that she might be the one true missing from his life.

"Thank you. That whole Riley thing. It...wouldn't...have...ended...good." He nods, relieved to have the dick's name at last, filing it away into his brain. He'd check up on that toss bag. He regretted that she had processed correctly the position she had placed herself in but she wasn't stupid and it had only been a matter of time. Jules stood there committed to the stuttered apology and simultaneously wrecked at the thought of what could have happened if Tim had not have been there,

"Yeah," he nods acceptance of her apology while she stutters something and turns around. There really wasn't much of anything else to say to one another. As he closed the door he looked down and saw a strand of her hair on his shirt. He really couldn't escape from her.

/-/-/

Tim was paralysed with shock. The Coach, the same one who had a murderous look in his eyes a few days prior, stood on his porch in exactly the same place his daughter had the night before. For some reason the expressing _girding your loins_ crossed his mind even though he really wasn't sure what it meant. The Coach looked more resigned than anything. 

"Could you come outside for a sec?" the Coach asks him and Tim considers saying no and then thinks better of it. "I realise now that I jumped to the wrong conclusion the other night. I apologize, I was wrong." 

Tim tries to brush it off "its okay,"

Coach replies "it's really not. I have been giving you a hell of a hard time and you did not complain once. You protected her without a word, allowed me to not think badly of her and you never once complained." The Coach took a breath, Tim was just trying to keep up.

"Not as a coach, but as a father, you realize what an honorable thing that is? That is very honorable." Coach turns to leave and Tim is left pole axed. What the hell just happened?

The Coach left and Tim felt the calm acceptance wash over him. He had the Coach's approval as a person at least. Now he had to convince Jules he was more lover than brother and the Coach that he wasn't the big bad wolf to Jules' red riding hood. He didn't like his chances, it was like trying to get MENSA to accept Paris Hilton, a lost cause.

**AN – You review and I reward you, it's a mutually rewarding symbiosis. Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 6**

Tim stalked the halls of the high school with the intent of charming the socks off of Julie Taylor. He looked everywhere and nothing. He was desperate and he was going to go where no man had gone before. He steeled his shoulders and walked toward his last resort. Tim was positive he could hear the snorting from a mile away.

"Hey Lois," the brunette's head whipped around faster than a chick spotting a shoe sale. The snort dropped dead in the air and her mouth was wide agape. He could see her tonsils and he was further repulsed by Julie's friend. "How are you today?" He'd had to warm her up a little. Where was that Riggins charm when he needed it?

She gulped "um yeah okay? I guess?" he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Uh you wouldn't happen to know where Jules is, do you? I think she may have one of my history books." It sounded plausible, Lois would know about Jules pestering him with his homework.

She seemingly had to shake her head to realise that he was standing before her. And then...and then the giggling began. He struggled heartily with the need to walk away or at the very least roll his eyes. Jules better be worth this.

"The library," Lois giggled. Tim considered kicking his own ass for stupidity. Obviously he had not checked everywhere. He nodded his thanks to Lois and strolled off. He couldn't bear exchanging any more pleasantries with Lois, she sounded like a more annoying but less furry version of an Elmo toy. He would never be able to watch Sesame Street with Gracie again without thinking of Lois, yeesh. He was making good time down the hall, to the left and into the library.

/-/-/

The librarian looked at him in shock. Tim Riggins in the library, lord have mercy. He ignored the looks and quickly scanned the room for Jules with no luck. She must be in one of the stacks, he walked toward them impatience quickening his steps. He found her four racks down seated with her back against the shelving. Her blonde head was engrossed by an old and manhandled novel with one leg out stretched, the other slightly bent. She looked adorable dwarfed by the book shelves, a look of utter concentration on her face. He wondered briefly if she might ever be that engrossed by him.

"Hey Jules," he plonked herself next to her with little grace, snatching the book out of her hands. She put up a fuss as he raised it above his head. "What are you reading huh?" He smirked when she took the bait, moving her body into his, raising her arms and trying to wrestle the book free from his grasp. It was a standard fifth grade move and she had walked straight into it. Her breasts moved up against his arm and he resisted the temptation to groan. What the hell was he doing? She continued to grab at the book but she wasn't all that successful, soft puffs of exertion were released from her mouth and he bit his lip in frustration. Finally he brought the book down but away from her grasping hands and looked at the cover.

"The Mayor of Cambridge?" he asked. "College research Julie? Boston?" Jules broke into a fit of giggles.

"Tim, it's called the Mayor of Casterbridge," so he failed to impress her with his vast appreciation of English literature and ability to read! He handed her back the book careful to keep his pointer finger between the pages where she had been reading. Her eyes questioned him silently when she saw he had marked her page. Jules shrugged her bare shoulders and returned her attention to the pages of the book.

"Wanna tell me what it's all about?" She looked at his face separated from her own by a few inches and folded her legs up to mimic his own.

"It's not really your deal Tim. Wife trades, adopted daughters, jealousy, abuse of power, you know the usual." She raised her eyebrows as if to challenging him to state his interest. He shook his head with a smile, she was well aware of his dislike of reading. It wasn't that he didn't like the stories but he'd prefer spending his time looking over plays than the themes of some book written by a mouldy old Englishman.

"So what can I help you with Riggins?" She looked at him sincerely. He realised he hated hearing her call him Riggins, it didn't sound right.

"Ahhh, " he was stuck, time to be cunning like MacGyver he thought. Ideas? Crap. Jules laughed at the look on his face.

"Stumped on some homework?" What? Jules caught onto his blank expression. "Oh no Tim, you are still doing your work aren't you?" He breathed a sigh of relief hearing his Christian name being voiced.

"No uh no Jules I am doing my work," she looked at him doubtfully, she knew how much she had to nag to get him to do anything. She placed her hand on his knee 

"Tim you gotta keep it up, you were doing so well." She smiled at him with pride, it was true that under her dictatorship his grades had improved. But then again that's what happened when you were tutored and 

harassed by a teenaged Stalin in the making. The skin under his jeans, which was in turn under her hand reacted to her touch and he wanted to feel her skin against his own. Think fast Tim, think fast.

"No Jules I am studying, I got a B on that paper last week," he said distractedly, how was he going to get this conversation back on track? He looked at her and she looked joyous. A squeal erupted from her lovely mouth and he glanced over his shoulder to see who was there. Before he turned back around he was engulfed by a cloud of sweet smelling hair and warm, soft arms. She was hugging him? Because he got a B? Geez he was going to have to study more. 

"Uh Jules are you okay?" Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and he could feel her warm breath against his neck. She kissed him on the cheek. He patted her awkwardly on the back as he processed what was clearly an innocent gesture. He didn't trust himself to return the embrace. As she slipped her arms and face away from him she paused so that their lips were only separated by an inch and whispered - 

"I am so proud of you." His jeans tightened and he was thinking impure Julie thoughts. He shifted uncomfortably in his jeans. This was beyond tough. If she were any one else he would assume that they were unsubtly coming onto him but this was Jules. Her facial expression was one of virtue and he was being sorely tested. One of his legs dropped to cover his excited state. As she picked up her book, opening the page he had saved, he thought he caught a twinkle in her eye. But he couldn't be certain or could he?

**AN – Hey guys another update. I have started a C2 Community called 'Tulie Deeply Madly' to make finding Tulie stories easier to find on (a Tulie directory if you will). Subscribe if you want...or not. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 7**

Tim had been pondering the library incident for days trying to figure out if she really did think of him as some sort of big brother. He thought through the moments; she had pressed herself against him but then she was trying to get her book. She had hugged and kissed him. But she had been happy for his progress with his work and the kiss had been on the cheek. Who would have thought that Tim Riggins would have been so overwhelmed by a peck on the cheek? An innocent one at that and from an innocent.

He lounged on his bed, his bare arms crooked behind his head, the confusion and strain evident on his face. He wasn't used to thinking all that much about chicks. Or chasing them. They came to him kinda like a home delivered pizza. Now he realised that if he wanted to sink his teeth into a gourmet one, he would have to go and get it. It was a quandary.

He heard some stomping up the halls which abruptly ceased once it got to his doorway. He kept his eyes on the ceiling knowing it was Billy. Who else walked in that plodding rhythm and also smelled like a combination of earth, beer and cheap women?

"So who's the new filly you've got on the go?" Billy loved living vicariously through his little brother and normally Tim didn't mind. This time was different. He stayed silent examining the water stain on the ceiling trying to think of what is resembled, it was in the corner of his mind.

"Tyra?"

"Taken," Tim replied. Landry by all accounts but he'd believe it when he saw it.

"Lyla? Hey their names rhyme, weird."

"She found the Lord,"

"Ahhh," Billy made it sound as if the girl had been touched by the devil. "Who then?"

Tim turned and looked at his brother with a blank expression. "There's no one Billy, I am concentrating on my studies," Billy looked stunned for a moment and then burst into a torrent of gut busting laughter that shook the foundations of their humble abode.

"Studies - my ass. You've been studying someone's ass more like it," Tim winced at the accuracy of his brother's statement. Jules' ass was pretty fine but he wasn't gonna get within hind nor hair of it without impressing her in some way. Grades had already proved to be an effective method of getting some positive attention and getting tutored could see him spend more time with her without Coach's radar going haywire.

For a minute or two he felt guilty about starting such an aggressive campaign for her attentions. Then he pictured her full face sprinkled with freckles, her pouty lips in a smile and the twinkle in her eye and the concerns evaporated. Sure the Coach may be reticent but Tim could end up being the best thing for the Coach's daughter, he would try his darnedest to convince both Jules and her father of that. All this deliberation, plotting and lusting for a girl he hadn't even kissed, he stopped and considerate the bizarreness of it all. What if she was shithouse kisser? He shouldn't think about that stuff, time to move on to strategy.

The next day of school began his new campaign. Except he had no freaking idea what his strategy was, he wasn't a forward planner. So he decided to go with look at her and touch her as much as possible. Not much of a strategy but it could work or he was hoping it might. Trouble was Jules was a year below him and as such wasn't in any of his classes. Bugger. He had hit a road bump. This is where better planning might have helped.

Tim had to wait until lunch to see her and even then he didn't know what classes she had so he waited in the cafeteria to see her. He knew she was coming before he saw her, the laughter that preceding her and her friends was the soul sucking kind that he would never be able to banish from his mind. He shivered – Lois. How did she deal with such a freaking annoying friend? If Street started doing that crap he'd have to disown him or possible leave him in the middle of a swamp somewhere under to move in his wheelchair. Sure he was being harsh but this laughter drew hackles across his back, made his fingernails dig into his palm and kicked in his gag reflex. He remained silent looking at the doorway waiting for his first glimpse, a look at his girl.

Jules walked in shoulders slumped over the books she had cradled against her chest. She was talking to a group of girls animatedly, she turned to speak to Lois (shudder) behind her and her curtain of hair flew around her like a swath. The sun touched it and it looked like spun gold or wheat shimmering on a particularly sunny day. She was laughing and he could see her perfectly aligned white teeth as her mouth opened and delightful chuckles sounded, luckily horrendous laughing wasn't contagious. She sat down after collecting her food and looked at it with distaste, she still hadn't noticed him watching her. He hadn't stopped his visual assault from the moment she had entered the room and had thought by now she would be aware. In fact he was chagrined that she hadn't, Jules was doing one fine job on his ego that was for sure.

Jules picked up the straw from her tray and poked it through the hole in the milk carton bringing it to her mouth with little thought. His eyes travelled to her mouth enjoying watching her lips purse around the straw 

just like he had weeks ago. She was liked Angelina Jolie with her bee stung lips except she wasn't preggers, covered with tattoos, psychotic or into good looking men (if her disinterest in him was any indication). Sure that sounded conceited but he realised that he was gifted in a way lots of guys weren't and he was going to take advantage of that. He wasn't vain, his unwashed hair was evidence of that but he did like to think that his face could have some pulling power in his GET JULES arsenal.

Jules was intent on the conversation taking place at her table and still hadn't looked in his direction. He saw Lois nudge Jules and she looked up and at him. In that moment he considered liking Lois...then she started giggling and he thought his moment of re-consideration was enough. Jules glanced at him a soft smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. Tim decided to smirk, just a touch and nodded at her as a gesture of 'hey good looking', her smile widened and she nodded back and returned her gaze to the girls. What the...? Ten seconds if that of Jules/Tim face time. That was freaking crap.

It was time for a more direct approach. He grabbed his tray stood up and walked towards her table. He stopped right behind her and said cheerily

"Hey ladies, any room?" before insinuating himself between Jules and another friend, he left the other side for Lois. He was squished, his elbows were locking in the space was so tight and Jules just looked at him bemused, like she expected it. He wiggled a bit to create more space and found that his upper arm kept brushing the side of Jules breast completely by accident. She looked at him pointedly and he stopped moving like a little boy who had been reprimanded by his mother. Maybe this wasn't such a swell idea. The conversation at the table has stopped the moment he had joined them and the silence was deafening.

"So big game tonight huh Tim," Lois asked. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, should be a doozy. You going Lois?" he tried to sound interest in obtaining her answer. He seemed to be convincing the girls, maybe he should give drama club a try?

"No, I flunked out on my latest paper and my parents are putting there foot down and making me study," he nodded and murmured consolation like the other girls. In the corner of his eye he could see Jules trying to reign in the laughter.

"Lois, maybe Tim could tutor you?" Jules suggested and it took everything in Tim's power to quench the gasp that was his automatic reaction. "Tim's actually quite good at papers, he just scored a B+ on his latest," she slung her arm around his shoulder in a congratulatory manner "didn't you?" she looked at him seeking an answer. Lois was looking at him hopefully.

"Actually I'm sorry Lois but I don't really have the time between football and all the extra study sessions Jules is torturing me with." Jules looked at him in shock, she had no idea what he was talking about and her arm dropped away from his shoulder and he missed its warm weight. "I've decided I want to get into college, so I was hoping," he wheedled in what he hoped was an extremely endearing fashion "Jules could spare some time and get my grades up even more?" A smile broke across Jules face just like the sun breaking through clouds and his chest tightened. It was probably heart burn.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she dazzled him with a wide smile. He nodded.

"And we are going to get you into one," she looked at the rest of the girls "even if I have to pummel your ass everyday," she laughed as she punched him in the shoulder. Yep she hadn't lost her touch that would definitely bruise. Her threat, seemingly funny to her friends and Jules herself settled differently on him, it made him think kinky thoughts. He fixed an amused smile on his face and started ploughing into his lunch, stage one complete, you know if he had actually planned for a stage one. He would be spending a lot more time with his favourite blonde.

**AN – Thanks for the ongoing reviews, I appreciate it greatly. Apparently third season is a lock, anyone else celebrating?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dillon's Damsel**

**Chapter 8**

Tim sat in the library all on his lonesome waiting for Jules to come by and start tutoring him. He looked around at the clearly unfamiliar terrain and breathed in the dusty, musty scent of books. He had been there for five minutes and the librarian still hadn't broken out of her frozen stance at having seen Tim Riggins in her library for the second time that week. He'd be offended if he were being judged harshly. He had surprised himself at not hating the whole studying thing. It was probably more of a reflection on Julie rather than the process itself. He had motivation and perhaps even a reward should he continue to perform well. College didn't seem too bad, maybe he could join one of those frats and drink and play ball 24/7. Nah he couldn't do that, Jules would come up and kick his ass.

He stopped, realising two things. One – he thought he could actually get into college and that a scholarship might not be beyond him. Secondly and more frighteningly – he was talking about Jules being in his future, beyond Texas. It stunned him. He had never really thought beyond the present, the one time he had, Jason had been paralysed and the idea of the ranch spiralled down the drain. Thinking of the future meant hope and he thought he had exhausted his supply. She's given him back his hope. He sighed, was there anything this girl couldn't do?

Jules strode into the room and the world seemed to stop. He'd lived with her, he had saved her and he still had no freaking idea what she felt about him, if at all. Being near her was enough. She saw him sitting at a table and changed her route accordingly, a smile brightening her face.

"Hey Tim, ready to put this paper to bed?" he bit his lip quelling the impulse to make some sort of smart ass retort. The effort pained him. It was slightly better than being kicked in the nads and worse than the time she'd plucked out one of his arm hairs. She seemed to be talented in the many ways to torture him. As she lowered herself into the seat next to him her hair swept across his shoulder and some of his neck. He moved his head somewhat and ended up with a mouthful of hair. He started choking. The breath was robbed from his lungs and some hair was knotting in the back of his throat, making him gag. Trust her beautiful and blasted hair to have a contract out on his ass. She turned to him concerned, whipping her hair over her shoulder unaware that she was the cause of his respiratory distress. Random hair was still lodged in his throat and he really thought he might vomit. The hacking noises coming out of him were equally disgusting and horrifying.

Jules started pounding him on the back and it only made it worse. He tried clawing at the hair with his fingers. He looked like he was trying to see if his fist could fit in his mouth. The librarian shushed him and Jules gave her a pointed stare and Tim considered flipping her a saliva covered bird. He couldn't do it, his hand was shaking.

"Hair," he managed to choke out gesturing to his throat. She pulled his hand away from his mouth gently and lowered her head to look in his mouth.

"Scuse the hands," she apologised and darted her dainty thumb and forefinger into his mouth to fish out the hair. She was successful within a few seconds, shaking the hair out as soon as her hand was free. "All done, you can breathe now." He felt his throat relaxed and looked at her in complete mortification, he saved her from a freaking tornado and she saved him from ...a stray hair? Real manly Tim!

Jules slipped a supportive and warm hand to his back and made a soothing circular motion. He sank into her hand, the sensation unfamiliar and welcoming. He had never had a mom to do this but this wasn't maternal. She cared about him. No matter what, she cared and that meant the world to him.

"Thanks," he offered with a roughened voice and a grateful, embarrassed half smile. She beamed at him.

"We're even now," she giggled "although who would have thought Tim Riggins might get taken out by a hair?" She dissolved into a fit of chuckling. Her mouth was open and her body was shaking and she was quite possibly the most delightful thing he had ever seen. She leaned into his body, her head resting on his chest as she continued to laugh, weakened by the hilarity of the situation. She was gasping now, the laughter burbling up more and more. She placed her hand to her chest straightening up. Her head left his chest and he felt bereft. She was trying to calm down and all the while he had watching her with an amused expression on his face.

"Okay now I can't breathe," she gasped.

"I could give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" it jumped out of his mouth before he could speak, like Simon Cowell on an interesting night of Idol. She looked at him stunned preventing him from reading her true reaction. He had avoided saying anything remotely like a come on for ages and now with one minor choking accident his restraint had gone down the gurgler. He was, and always would be, an ass.

"Okay I think I might take off," he grabbed his books and rose from his chair. An arm stretched out and insinuated itself around him forearm pulling him down. Man she was strong. He briefly imagined her tossing him into a fireman's hold and hauling him off to her lair. He sat down refusing eye contact and placing his books conveniently across his lap hiding the result of his lair thought.

"Well," her voice broke through his thoughts, "...since I am the trained lifeguard I think I should be the one offering my mouth-to-mouth skills huh?" He abruptly looked up at her face. She looked cheeky and adorable and kinda saucy. Maybe she was just pulling his leg, sister-like? She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to speak with a single glance.

"I um ah..." he wasn't getting anything out. She brought up her hand to stifle her grin.

"Tim?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"What freaking took you so long?" he looked at her aghast.

"Wha-wha-what?" he stuttered. Great now he was probably reminding her of her ex. His expression remained confused.

"I was seriously giving you signals." She said waspishly.

"Na-uh I thought you were like _hey there's Tim my kinda brother_," his impression of her voice didn't go over so well.

"Ewwww," she screwed up her nose adorably and he wanted to kiss her.

"Signals? Seriously Jules next time try smoke signals and I may get the hint." He was racking his brain trying to think of ways she had indicated interest. He was stumped. She did hit him a lot. And she had leaned into him that time in the stacks. And she might have kissed him that time when she was drunk. None of that was conclusive though.

"Fine," she folded her arms across her ample chest and stuck her bottom lip out. The time was thinking was done, he moved forward in a blur and took her pouting bottom lip between his own and kissed her. Hard. She sighed into him and he felt her hands aggressively grab his shirt and pull him in closer deepening the kiss. He pulled away-

"I like you, you know?" She nodded and pulled him into her again.

Into his lips she murmured "I know. This mouth-to-mouth thing's a great idea."

"And I bow to your expertise," he chuckled as he explored her sweetness further, his hand roaming to her shapely backside. She liked him and she didn't need rescuing. It had been him, she had rescued him. In that 

moment of clarity he realised the undeniable truth – she wore the pants in their relationship and he was the freaking damsel. Damn.

**AN – Thanks guys for the support. This was a tricky one and I am stoked that you stuck with it. I hope fervently that you enjoyed the end, particular Jodes to whom this is dedicated. I have started a new one already - Spinning Circles - if you are interested.**


End file.
